petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Steve and Jock
Jock has been diabetic since August 2004, and has seen most of the worst that feline diabetes can throw at a cat, and survived. Here's his story. He and I are proud to bring you an organized resource for feline and canine diabetes info. Your administrators for the petdiabetes wiki are User:Steve and Jock, and User:Venita. You can leave messages for me on this page and I'll see them quickly. Older conversations are here: User talk:Steve and Jock/Oldtalk1 Pets wiki Hi i was wondering if you would like to contribute to my wikicity with some pet diabetes articles. pets wikicity http://pets.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page My wiki is a little messy but it is all about pets. Thanks Steve oh Steve, I am so happy that my baby is the kitty of the month....thanks for making my day, I am such a proud mom! Julie and Smokey Formatting Thanks for adding Max's picture. I have added it to the thumbnail section of his case study. I wanted to put his picture on the right side of that section and all the words on the left side of that section (that is, 2 columns), but I haven't got a clue how to do that. Could you help out? Thanks. Venita 17:14, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Thanks Steve for the formatting. I did check the HTML "trick" and now I know how to do it. Thanks for helping and for teaching. Venita 17:13, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::My pleasure, Venita! In reality, I haven't known this trick very long myself, I looked it up at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Picture_tutorial But always happy to pass it on! Steve and Jock 21:53, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::That's a really cool article. Venita 00:21, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Steve. I know you put a link to that picture article somewhere here on our wiki, but now I can't find it. Can you direct me? Venita 11:43, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::Yes, the article is in the link on the left side of the page. --steve Case template Now that you have given me the kudos for putting the case template into Max's case, I must admit that I fudged. I went into the edit pages of a couple that you had done and copied out what I needed. The problem now is that I have promised someone else that I would put that very professional looking template and picture into her page. I know how to upload the picture, but I don't want to go through all that cut and paste on the template info again. Could you maybe put instructions on the template's discussion page about how one goes about using it? That is, how to start to install it on the page and what to put into the " }" fields to make the whole thing work? Or is that discussion somewhere else and I just haven't found it yet? Venita 00:17, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Actually, Venita, the "fudging" was exactly what I thought you had done! That's really the second-easiest way to do it right now, I'm afraid. But you're right, the template's discussion page is the correct place to put instructions. I just haven't done it yet. (sorry! Bad Steve) The easiest way is to use the form for Case Studies at http://petabit.com/pdw/case.php , and copy the template from the resulting page directly into the Case: page. :When you fill out that form and hit "Submit", it shows you the resulting template, ready-filled. (It also mails it to me) But you can copy it with your mouse and create a page called Case:Whoever and paste it in there, at the top of the page, and it will work. Any errors or weirdness, you or I can fix pretty easily. :--Steve and Jock 01:08, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Sorry I wasn't clear. This was a preexisting case study (Alley Cat), and I wanted to put in that green box with thumbnail info and a picture. So I fudged again. I was talking about the template for that box at Template:Case. I didn't know whether I could type something easy in AlleyCat's edit page and get that template to appear with fields that I could fill out. Probably not important to develop instructions just for that template because hopefully most new cases will come in through the fill-in form; and "upgrades" to existing cases can be cut and pasted. Venita 11:17, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Looks like you did everything right. Copy/paste is the way I designed it to work. It might be worth looking through the case and Martha's profile to see if any more categories can be added -- I thought I saw a couple missing.... --Steve and Jock 12:08, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Missing Link We hope 17:51, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Steve, The third external link I had there would show up fine in the edit panel for me. It would NOT show up in either preview or save mode. Played with it for a bit and at that point only, everything enclosed in brackets """ would disappear when previewing or saving. The other 2 externals and any internals were fine--only that last external. No idea what the trouble is. Kathy : Did you try adding a label (some text) for the link, after the link url? --Steve and Jock 17:55, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Need new main page cat Time to put a new cat picture on the main page. I tried with Smokey, but I couldn't get it to look right. If you make that change. I will announce the new January cat on FDMB.Venita 15:54, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Ok done. Background color changed to match Smokey's eyes instead of Maxwell's. Steve and Jock 17:34, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Thanks Steve Thank you so much for compiling all the pancreatitis information in an easy to read and accessible format. I really appreciated it. I'm taking Nem in to the vet to get some of the tests Dr. Lisa recommended in one of Chet's posts yesterday (of course, this is dependant on cost). I'm also going to talk to them about starting B-12 injections and see if they think Nem needs sub-q fluids. Thanks for always being there for me when I needed advice.--Sheree and Nemesis 22:06, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Nonworking Link There's a nonworking link in the template in Bailey's case study. I don't know what it was supposed to link to so I can't fix it. Venita 16:37, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Can't find any broken links there, Venita! There's only two I can see, one to his picture (which works) and one to his FDMB profile (which works, and I renamed it.) What am I missing? ::Humm. When I hit the link to his picture page, I get an FDMB screen with the message "Linking to files in this forum is not allowed from outside the forum." And I can't find his picture on the forum to copy and upload it into the wiki or I would do that. Venita 11:44, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) New Case Study Categories?? In the final paragraph of this article, Dr. H maintains that her remission protocol is not as "curative" for female cats as for male cats. Should we have categories to sort out the genders of the case study animals (we might need to also have a category for gender unknown). I also see we have a category for canine cases. Should there be one for feline cases? I can do this work, if you think it is useful info. Something fairly mindless I can contribute. Venita 01:00, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Another potential category is feral cats. Had a question on the Board this morning about whether it might be possible to hometest them. In the past, others on the Board have asked about whether it was possible to even treat them. I know we have Seasaidh in that category here. Venita 11:29, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::All three sound good to me, Venita! I'm on vacation now in Toronto and not sure how much I'll be doing on the wiki this week, so feel free to add the four categories "Male cases", "Female cases", "Feral cases", and "Feline cases". No need for "Male Feline", etc, since you can always just use "Male" and "Feline". --Steve and Jock 18:21, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::All finished now. Hope you are enjoying/enjoyed your your repat vacation. Venita 10:33, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Case Study Form Dates Steve. The case study form only takes dates through 2005. You might want to add 2006 (and to make your life easier going forward maybe years beyond that).I posted today on FDMB for more case studies, so you may get a wave again. Sorry.Venita 14:31, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Blocked IPs (question moved from Wikicities:Talk:MediaWiki 1.5) Just a question -- when I block someone's IP, does that block them from editing only, or from reading too? --Steve and Jock :It only restricts them from actually editing pages. 24.224.153.40 20:29, 26 January 2006 (UTC) February Pet of the Month Time again for another main page pet. Do you have one you would like to put there? Venita 21:57, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :I'm thinking of Tilly or Maja. How about you? --steve ::Maja's case study doesn't have a picture (there is one on FDMB if it's OK with Nina that we take it from there). Otherwise, it would have to be Tilly. Venita 08:50, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :::I'd also love to include Kathy's drooler, but she hasn't put up a case study yet! Hey Kathy, you're next in line when you do! :::Tilly, then because Kirsten has been really really helpful lately and just brought in a new Levemir case. I'd love to show some appreciation there. --Steve Tabby's picture Alice has approved putting Tabby's picture in his case study. For some techno-babble reason, I can't get it downloaded out of her sig line on the FDMB as a jpg file. Could you try? Here's a link to a post with her pictures. Tabby's the one on the left. Venita 18:11, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :Done. If she wants to use a larger photo, she can. Steve ::Thank you. I'll let her know. Venita 09:21, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Online Real Player We hope 05:14, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Hi Steve, Have been working with embedding Real Player in a web page and was wondering if this might be something which we could do here for videos of testing, injecting, etc. Embedding the player onsite routes it through the browser (my IE had no problem with the video clips, instead of Real Player). This would mean those without it would be able to view the clips on the page. The only "down" side to embedding the player is that you need a set of controls for each clip, but can "route" them all through one screen on the page. (Those I'm helping out have a total of 19 videos, so we'll probably split it into 3 screens with 6 clips (and the odd 7th one added to one set.) Unsure whether this would be permitted by wiki and also not sure how much "straight" html, etc., can be used on wiki pages and be properly interpreted. I think it would be good here, if it's allowed; know it brought the video page mentioned above to life, instead of all those clickable urls. Kathy :I don't know for sure, Kathy, but I suspect that the Wikicities people will refuse, both for copyright reasons and bandwidth concerns. They have to pay for all this bandwidth with just the ads on the side. I'll ask though. --Steve New Month, New Pet Happy March 1. Time for a new front page pet. Venita 06:31, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Right you are, Venita! Happy doggie days of March! Thinking Out Loud We hope 21:00, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Whether we should not consider a set of "failed" categories for cases, regarding insulins. Seeing Chris as Pet of the Month made this one pop into my head, and knowing something about his history with insulins. He is somewhat of a copy of Lucky regarding NPH insulin--each using different species but in many ways the same bad effects with nicely controlled bg's. Know that Natalie has tried just about all of them, including a recent stab at Lantus which failed. I'd posted on CDMB something regarding Lucky and how he did well on only pork lente, describing how things were during his short try of pork NPH--how he was intolerant of the suspension & preservatives in it. Natalie then made a connection between Chris' problems and his GE NPH. If you decide to go with a "failures" category, I'd hope the information could be used as a tool to allow someone to read about what happened with the pet & the insulin and NOT as a means to discourage someone from trying something else. Because everyone's different, what works for one may not for another, but in getting some type of information as to reactions, etc., it may help someone put some pieces together and thus solve the problem. We noticed the difference in Lucky as a whole when we had to switch from pork lente to pork NPH, and he came back to being himself after going back on pork lente. This is the only way they can "talk" to us--and "failures" might make us better listeners. Kathy :Cool idea -- just wondering how to make it more general without multiplying the number of classes too much... -steve Simple & Complex Carbs We hope 00:09, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Hi Steve, Re: the Low-Carb page, simple & complex carbs affect everyone with diabetes. http://www.felinediabetes.com/dummies.htm Some foods send blood sugar up very quickly, others are slower. None will last as long as the insulin does. Picky eaters can be a big problem -- just remember that nutrition is the first criterion, so feed him whatever healthy food he'll accept. If the cat is at his best weight, it is better to adjust insulin than food. Remember that his food needs will reduce as the diabetes comes under better control. When he regulates, he might even need a small insulin reduction after a while. The nature of food affects the quantity and timing. Consistent amounts of consistent formulas provides the best diabetes control. In all foods, it is the carbohydrates and simple sugars that are converted to glucose. Simple sugars hit the bloodstream fast, the complex carbohydrates take longer because they have to be converted first. If you change your cat's diet drastically, you should do at least a mini-curve to determine his response to the new food so you can adjust his insulin to cover it if necessary. This is why, when there's a hypo, you need to give something more than sugar when they are able to take it; the sugar, being a simple carb, goes to work quickly and fades quickly, where the more complex carbs work slowly and fade slowly. A bit like comparing fast-acting insulin to either intermediate or slow-acting insulin. Going for the syrup is right, but syrup alone won't "hold up" the bg's for an extended period of time--there has to be some longer-acting carbs there to keep it up. This is why they advise people to first go for the juice or other sugar-containing drink (simple carb) and then shortly after take a sandwich--to get the bread (complex carb) into them to ward off any more hypos. Kathy :Ok, Kathy -- I am happy to admit I was wrong about cats, but let's move that part to a section of the page, not above the table of contents, ok? The page is about "Low-carb diet", not "how to handle hypo". It's just not intro material to the topic in my opinion. Can you find or make a place on the article on "Types of carbohydrates" so it isn't in the top section anymore? :Thanks, :Steve More IPs For Block Log We hope 19:04, 23 March 2006 (UTC) (diff) (hist) . . Diabetes in Pets:About; 22:50 . . 83.38.237.182 (Talk) m Diabetes in Pets:About; 02:12 . . Angela (Talk) (Reverted edit of 83.38.237.182, changed back to last version by Steve and Jock) (diff) (hist) . . Talk:Main Page; 14:07 . . 71.141.110.184 (Talk) (Test Page) (diff) (hist) . . Talk:Main Page; 18:42 . . We hope (Talk) (reverting Main page to previous version by Steve and Jock) Whois: 83.38.237.182 Final results obtained from whois.ripe.net. inetnum: 83.37.0.0 - 83.39.255.255 netname: RIMA descr: TELEFONICA DE ESPANA descr: Provider Local Registry country: ES admin-c: ATDE1-RIPE tech-c: TTDE1-RIPE status: ASSIGNED PA mnt-by: MAINT-TdE mnt-lower: MAINT-TdE mnt-routes: MAINT-TdE source: RIPE # Filtered role: Administradores Telefonica de Espana address: Emilio Vargas, 4 address: 28043-MADRID address: SPAIN org: ORG-TDE1-RIPE admin-c: AFG2-RIPE admin-c: FCP7-RIPE tech-c: FCP7-RIPE nic-hdl: ATdE1-RIPE mnt-by: MAINT-TdE abuse-mailbox: nemesys@telefonica.es source: RIPE # Filtered role: Tecnicos Telefonica de Espana address: Emilio Vargas, 4 address: 28043-MADRID address: SPAIN org: ORG-TDE1-RIPE admin-c: AFG2-RIPE admin-c: FCP7-RIPE tech-c: FCP7-RIPE nic-hdl: TTdE1-RIPE mnt-by: MAINT-TdE abuse-mailbox: nemesys@telefonica.es source: RIPE # Filtered % Information related to '83.38.0.0/16AS3352' route: 83.38.0.0/16 descr: RIMA (Red IP Multi Acceso) origin: AS3352 mnt-by: MAINT-TdE source: RIPE # Filtered Whois: 71.141.110.184 Final results obtained from whois.arin.net. Results: SBC Internet Services SBCIS-SIS80 (NET-71-128-0-0-1) 71.128.0.0 - 71.159.255.255 PPPoX Pool Rback36.SNFCCA SBC07114109600019051006155321 (NET-71-141-96-0-1) 71.141.96.0 - 71.141.127.255 Kathy :Hi Kathy! :The one from the FDMB who is just adding opinions to Josh's page and testing on the Main Talk page hasn't actually done any vandalism. Not much anyway. I can easily find out who they are and maybe they want to actually start contributing soon. Not everyone on the FDMB agrees on everything, or is polite. Let's give them a chance to contribute valuable knowledge. --Steve and Jock 19:19, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Morgan's History Hi Steve, I added Morgan's history as I have it so far. I love Jock, he is way cute! I love the hairless cats, I had a hairless guinea pig who sadly just passed a few months ago. Hopefully Morgan's case will help someone. Thanks - DOnna Morgan's History Hi Steve, I added Morgan's history as I have it so far. I love Jock, he is way cute! I love the hairless cats, I had a hairless guinea pig who sadly just passed a few months ago. Hopefully Morgan's case will help someone. Thanks - Donna GI Disorders Category--Help! We hope 21:41, 31 March 2006 (UTC) OK--The Category works--it lists the pages, etc. and I've done 2 saves of the GI Disorders short intro for the Category. However, when clicking the category attached to any of the articles, wiki shows it as a red, unfilled link and takes me back to the GI Disorders short intro as if it's never been saved. Where did I blow it? Kathy